Forever More
by Kamilia
Summary: Moving into a new house together, Flora and Helia begin to exploring another side of their relationship that they have wanted to do for so long. Having done that both meet two persons that want to rip apart their new found love.
1. Moving In

"It's been a while since I been here." Flora told her best friend.

"That makes the both of us." Helia replied.

In front of them was a two storey red brick house that Helia's grandmother left them before passing a month ago. The house had three bedrooms plus a guest room, two bathrooms, a den, a living room, kitchen, dining room plus a pouch, at the front and a patio at the back with a two car garage. There was a beautiful flower garden at the front and a large back yard with a swimming pool. There was a balcony at the front where the master bedroom is.

"It was so nice of your Grandmother to leave us this house." Flora said.

They been friends since both were 12 and got detention for been late for class and since then they have been inseparable. Now twenty, both just graduated University with Helia getting a job as a Graphic Designer part time and a Landscaper full time with Flora becoming a Vet.

"You know my Mom and Dad told me they wanted to upgrade this house and give it to us before that horrible night happened." The blue hair male mentioned.

A few months ago when Flora and Helia just graduated both of their parents when ahead to Helia's parents house to hold a surprise party. The young adults were still at school, taking some pictures with some friends when news from came in that thieves broke into the house and execute all four of them.

That day still left a scar for the both of them. Helia decided to sell the house because it held too many painful memories and just lived with Flora at her house. Now that his Grams passed away from old age and left them the house, they came to a decision that they would live in that house since it was bigger and closer to their work places and left their old home to their close friends and newlyweds Sky and Bloom, rent free till they can afford a home of their own.

"Let's get inside. Looks like it's going to rain soon." Flora looked up at the overcast sky.

As she head towards the front door Helia watched the waist length brunette looking sexy as always in her mini green shorts and a pink sleeveless shirt. She had on a pink ankle high heel boot with a green choker that had on a four leaf clover on it. Flora had caramel skin, slender figure and jade eyes.

Flora felt someone watching her and turned around to see Helia gazing lovingly at her. He had fair skin, muscular body, deep blue eyes and short blue cut hair. He had on a light blue and white shirt and a black jeans pants.

Shaking his head to snap out of it, Helia said. "Let's go before rain falls."

"Yeah." She smiled.

The rain then began to tear down on the pair, heavily.

Running into the house, they say that it was fully furnished already with moderated furniture.

"See Grams updated the furniture before she passed." Helia closed the door behind him.

"And the place doesn't have that old people smell anymore." Flora took up her two green suitcases and duffle bag.

"It smells like a flower bomb dropped in here." Helia did the same and took up his blue suitcases and duffle bag.

"Basically it smells like my parents' house." The brunette stated.

"Yep."

"Can live with that." Flora said. "By the way dips on the master bedroom."

He saw as she began dashing upstairs. Helia laughed as he quickly followed behind her.

Reaching the master bedroom both hit the door way first.

"It's a draw." Helia pointed out. "Want to rock, paper, scissor for it?"

"That will never work. We end up dragging it out all day the last time."

"True."

"We will have to find another way to deal with this. This is a great room." She pushed open the door to reveal a large bedroom. It was painted in light purple with a white ceiling. A diamond chandler was at the centre of the room. The bed was below the chandler and king size and had on cream and light purple sheets. The floor was made of granite. Two potted plants with African violet hung on the walls. A flat screen TV was placed in front of the bed on top of a wooden dresser. A walk in closet was at the far left of the room with his and her bathroom to the right and a sliding doorway leading to the balcony that overlooked the garden. French windows were at each side of the room with thin purple curtains and a fireplace to finish off the room.

"Unless we are going to sleep together in this room, one of us will have to take one of the regular bedroom." Helia stated, with a blush on his face.

Flora had a blush on her face also. Seeing the rain, dropping continuously outside with no end in sight, she said. "It looks like we will have to wait till tomorrow to take out the rest of the suitcases out of our cars."

"Looks like it." Helia felt his shirt. "We should change soon. Our clothes are wet."

Both took a deep liking to each other but never discussed their feelings.

Walking into the room, the friends placed their suitcases and bags on the floor before taking in the room.

"It's after four on a Saturday." Flora pointed out. "And if I remember correctly you have a date with that girl, Diaspro in four hours while I am staying home, reading a book and watching Lifetime."

"Diaspro and I parted ways yesterday. All she kept asking for was to jump my bones and spend my money on worthless things." He informed her. "And the awful things she said about you made it so easy to dump her."

"What did she about me?" Flora looked to him.

"She said, I was putting your needs before hers, spending too much time with you and that you are an ugly piece of trash that no guy would ever want." He focused his attention on her.

"Oh." A heartbreak look was case on her face.

"Flora," Helia used his right hand to lift up her head to face him. "You are the most beautiful girl I have ever met and Diaspro is a self-centred bitch."

Her cheeks turned light pink. "I am the most beautiful girl you ever met?"

"Yes, you are and no one can or will convince me otherwise." He told her.

"You are handsome yourself." Flora whispered loud enough for him to hear.

"Thank you." His cheeks mirrored hers now.

Leaning forward their lips met for a heat kiss. Their lips parted ways so their tongues could meet and intertwined. Two minutes into it, they broke the intense lip lock, breathless.

"Helia…"

"Flora…"

Sharing another kiss both wasted no time and removed every item of clothing that covered their bodies.

Lying flat onto the bed, Flora used her hand to cover herself as Helia gazed sweetly at her.

"Is there something wrong?" She became nervous under his gaze.

"No, you're beautiful. There is no need for you to cover yourself; you have a rock hard and sexy body that every man would love to touch all over." He reassured her.

"Thanks." She used her hand to touch his well-toned body. "Always wanted to touch you like this."

"Know the feeling." He placed his hands on her breasts and gave them a squeeze. "Wanted to touch you like this for so long."

Moving his hands down to her legs, Helia parted them wide enough. Getting between them, he began licking her clit.

"Oh Helia!" A moan of pleasure escaped her lips.

Inserting two fingers into her clit, Helia heard the moans becoming louder and wanted to pleasure her even more.

Adding another finger into her, Flora began moving her head back and fore screaming in pleasure and so glad that the houses were far apart so no one could hear their activities.

A few minutes later the brunette reached her first climax of the day.

"How was that?" He looked up to see her flushed face.

"Amazing." She sat up.

Helia lay down on the bed before Flora began sucking on his member.

Feeling some pleasure, the nature lover heard moans exist his lips.

Pleasuring him for a few moments, the blue hair male discharged.

"That was awesome." He informed her.

Moving up to meet his lips, the pair shared one kiss so they could taste each other.

Switching positions Flora was lying on the bed with Helia kneeling on the bed. He parted her legs and placed them over his.

Placing his member at her entrance, they looked at each once more to make sure the other wanted to go through with it.

Getting the go ahead, he moved into her.

Flora gasped in pain as tears escaped her eyes. "Aw!"

"Sorry, my sweet. Thought you and Jared did it already before breaking up last week." Stopping, he kissed away her tears.

"No, I wanted you to my first because I love you." Flora confess. "Think that's one of the reasons why the jerk cheated on me because I didn't want to give it up."

"That's good to hear because I wanted you to be mine own also. I love you, my Flower Princess. Do you want to be my girl?"

Flora nodded. "Yeah, would love to be."

"Going to be gentler now and signal me when you want me to go faster." Helia moved forward to kiss her lips before moving into her once more.

Once fully in, he made sure to move gently till Flora's muffled screams of pain turned into moans of pleasure.

Breaking the kiss, he continued to move slowly tell the brunette gave him the go ahead to move faster by hugging him, tightly.

Wrapping his arms around her waist, the intense and very passionate love making went on for the rest of the day till the clock chimed seven.

Tried from their activities, Helia laid down on the bed with Flora resting on his chest. His arms were wrapped around her waist as the sheet covered their nude bodies. Their bodies pressed together.

"How about we share the room?" Flora suggested.

"Wouldn't mind that at all." Helia agreed. "You are the only person I would want as my roommate permanently."

"That almost sounds like a proposal." The brunette looked up at her lover.

"Nope. When I propose to you, it's going to be far more romantic and a ring is involved." Helia informed her. "I have been in love with you for what seems like forever and know your the one for me. Just didn't think you felt the same way about me till a few hours ago."

"I have loved you for so long now that I can't even remember the date when I became a where of my feelings for you." Flora stated. "I only thought you never felt the same till today."

"Now we now. Te amo, Flora." He told her.

"Te amo, Helia."

She yawned, softly.

Helia yawned. Sharing one last kiss, they drifted off to sleep.


	2. A Day To Ourselves

Waking up Flora had a smile on her face. Been with Helia was a dream come through. Moving her hand over to touch her new boyfriend, the brunette felt only the sheet covering the mattress.

"Helia?" Her eyes opened to see he wasn't in the room. "Where could that boy be?"

Getting off the bed Flora saw Helia's shirt on the floor and used it to cover her slender figure. Walking downstairs she saw the blue hair male in his boxers cooking breakfast.

"Hey Flora." He saw her enter the kitchen. "I was hoping to finish cooking before you awoke to surprise you."

"That's sweet of you." She smiled. "Never had someone treat me to breakfast in bed."

Helia shut off the stove. He then gave his full attention to the sexy lady leaning against the door frame.

"Going to treat you like the princess you have always been to me." He returned her smile. "Glad that today is Sunday since I am sore from the lovemaking last night."

"Know what you mean. I am in pain also." Flora replied. "But it was also amazing. It was better than what I ever imaged and it was with the person I love the most."

"I always knew you were the one that I wanted to be with and to be my first. " He informed her. "You made last night one of the most memorable times of my life."

Meeting each other halfway they shared a simple kiss. Parting after a few seconds they parted with Flora taking a seat around the table and Helia getting two plates to share out breakfast.

Seeing his drawing pad on the table, the brunette looked to see a drawing of her, nude and sleeping.

Blushing, Flora spoke. "Sweetie, when did you draw this?"

Helia cheeks turned pink. "This morning. I woke up early and a nude picture was the only thing missing from my private collection of you."

"It looks beautiful. Doubted for a second that this was me." She admitted.

"Why? You are beautiful." He shared out their food.

"Didn't really take notice to how my body looked before." She placed the pad back onto the table. "Never thought I was sexy."

"If I remember clearly over fifty guys try to be your boyfriend every month." He pointed out. "You're the sexiest person I know."

Flora giggled. "Isn't it a bit too much? Besides look how many girls have asked you out? It's a very and I mean very long list and out of all those girls you only picked three girls to date. One was okay, the other was a drama queen and the last one was a bitch."

"You forgot to add girlfriend number four." He told her.

"Really? Who is it?" She asked.

"The girl that captured my heart from the age of twelve. She is the most beautiful, amazing, and wonderful and the most breathe taking person I have ever met. This girl is very intelligent, super sexy and light up my world every time I see her." He placed the plate in front of her.

"I never heard you talk about someone so passionate before." Flora smiled sweetly at him. "This girl sounds perfect."

"She is prefect enough for me and now that I have her, there is no way I will let her go." He took a seat beside her.

"That's good to hear since the girl never wants you to let her go."

Leaning forward their lips met halfway to clash together for a very heated kiss. The passion from last night's love making was still there.

Breaking the kiss, Helia said almost breathless. "If we continue we might have an encore of last night's performance on the kitchen counter."

Carefully removing the shirt, Flora tossed it to the floor to relieve her well tone body. "Want to touch you all over and give you so much pleasure."

Helia gulped at the sight of her. He watched as Flora placed herself onto the kitchen island that had granite counter.

Standing up Flora could clearly see that his member was standing at attention and wanted to touch her all over.

Removing his boxers, Helia walked over to his girlfriend. Flora lay down flat on the island as the blue hair male came between her legs.

He then inserted a finger inside of her clit. "Can't believe out of the ocean of men that would kill to have your heart you choice me as your boyfriend."

"I have adored you from the moment we met." Flora moaned. "No matter who I was going out with no one could ever make me stop loving you."

"You only went out with three guys and none of them lasted more than two months so it doesn't look like you wanted to stop loving me." He added another finger.

"I never wanted to stop loving you, no matter what." Flora moaned even louder. "I think I am going to come soon."

Helia leaned forward to kiss her private. Moving up, Helia continued to kiss her body as a third finger was added.

Flora climaxed as his lips connected to her right breast.

Removing his fingers he touched her all over as he began sucking her breast.

After spending a minute with the right, he moved to left for the same period before moving back to her wet clit.

Using his tongue, he began licking it. Flora gasped when she felt something wet inside her. "You taste delicious." He mentioned as her moans increased.

"Oh Helia!" She felt her second climax was near.

A few more licks caused her to release.

Licking her up, Helia moved up to kiss her lips.

"Now it's my turn to pleasure you, sweetie." Flora said.

Helia watched as his beloved got off the island and kneeled on the floor. She placed her right hand onto his member before using her lips to suck on it.

He let out a soft moan as the pleasure came.

The brunette continued to suck on his member till he came twice.

Standing up, Flora kissed his lips before sitting on the counter.

Feeling his member enter her, Flora was happy that she didn't feel any pain this time.

Once his member entered her, Helia placed his hands onto her ass before Flora wrapped her legs around his waist and arms around his neck.

He then lifted her up off the island and began trusting into her.

"Flora…" Helia moaned.

"Helia! You're doing great." Flora nibbled his left ear for a while. "This is amazing!" She said, sexily.

"You're amazing." He said in a husky voice. Moving harder and faster the pleasure from the love making increased.

Their peck reached and both climaxed at the same time.

Continuing for an hour, the pair collapsed onto the counter.

Helia laid flat onto his back with Flora resting on his chest. Wrapping his arms around her waist, Flora had her hands on his chest.

"Thinking we should have wanted till after eating breakfast to make love." Flora said. "You must be really hungry sweetie."

"No, I am full now thanks to you." He replied.

Flora laughed softly. "Glad to know I wasn't the only one that was fed during her intense love making."

"And you were delicious. " He added.

"Guess we can turn the breakfast into brunch or lunch, if you want." Flora suggested.

"We can decide that later. I just want to hold you for a while." He kissed the top of her head.

"I love you, Helia."

"I love you, too, Flora."


	3. Meeting New People

Wearing a green short sleeved blouse with a pink shorts and pink ankle high heel boot with a white lab coat that had her name stitched into it at the front, Flora unlike some if not most people in the work place could wear whatever she wanted to work just as long as it looked appropriate.

Since she brought a lot of clients to the Private Clinic plus has a very successful file of treating patients the owner of the place didn't mind what the brunette wore just as long as it covered up what was necessary.

Walking into her office to take a break, Flora entered a medium size office room. It was painted blue in colour with white ceilings. To the left was a desk with pictures of her friends, family and Helia plus a desktop computer.

A cabinet was there with the files of all her patients was on the right and her awards plus her certificates hung on the wall.

"Flora, glad I caught you." The brunette turned to see a woman with shoulder length brunette hair, fair skin and brown eyes. She had on reading glasses with a blue and white dress.

"Yes, Ms. Griselda. Is there something wrong?" She asked.

"No, there is someone I would like you to meet. He is new here and just want you to show him the ropes." The elder lady said.

"Okay, who is he?"

"His name is Roy from Andros." Ms Griselda stated. "Roy! Get in here."

A male about twenty two years of age came into the room. He had short dirt blonde hair, dark skin, dark brown eyes and had on a dark blue and red shirt along with brown pants.

"Hello." He said. "It's nice to meet you."

"Okay. I will leave you two alone to get to work." Ms Griselda exist the room.

"Hello, Roy. Can you wait a few minutes? I was about to go on my lunch break before you two came in." Flora said.

"Sure. I will come back in a few minutes, good looking." He flashed her a wink. "You look pretty hot."

"Not interested and I have a boyfriend so don't get any ideas." Flora rolled her eyes.

"Oh I didn't know." He left the room. _'Whoever that sucker is can't be as good looking as me. She is pretty hot and looks like a freak in bed and I like freaky girls.'_

* * *

Helia and his landscaping crew parked in front of a single storey red brick house with an acre of dirt land surrounding it.

Helia plus the five men jumped out of the vehicle and went to the house. The owner had called him from last week to come in and fixed up the yard.

Going to the door, Helia knocked on it. Within a few seconds a girl with long lavender hair, fair skin and green eyes. She had on a short one strap teal dress floral imprinted dress.

"Hello. We are the landscapers." Helia pointed out.

"Hey. You must be Helia. The lady on the phone informed me that you will be the person I talk to when it comes to the project."

"Yes, you must be Krystal. Should we get started?" He asked.

"Sure. Let's start at the back." Krystal closed the door. Directing the crew to the back, she spent the next fifteen minutes talking about the plans for the space.

"Okay." Helia said. "I have a vision for the space. Right now the guys will uproot any unnecessary things around the land while I do a full drawing of what I planned."

"When will you be able to finish whatever it is your doing?" She asked.

"By this afternoon." Helia signalled the guys to start working. "If you agree with what I have in mind then I will bring my girlfriend with me tomorrow evening to see what types of flowers will work with the soil."

"The lady on the phone said you were an expert when it came to flowers." Krystal sounded a bit jealous. "There is no need to bring your girlfriend here."

"I know quite a lot about them but she knows far more than I do. She is a Pedology, Botanist as well as a Veterinary Surgeon. The company hires her when it comes to projects like this to avoid a dissatisfied customer."

"A dissatisfied customer?" Krystal questioned.

"Yeah. It's a small company that's been around for fifty years now and sometime landscapers would plant flowers and plants that doesn't work will with the soil or the climate so to avoid that from happening to us now, the company hires persons that study in the field of plants and soils." Helia stated.

"That seems like a lot of work for one person." The lavender hair female said. "You seem to have faith in your girl been around so many men." She held onto his hand. "She could be a slut and you don't even know it."

Helia released his hand from her hold. "Don't you every call my Flora a slut! I am going to call the company and tell them to bring another landscaper and expert down here to do the work."

Krystal backed away. If looks could kill, she would be dead right now.

"I am sorry. Please don't, I want you here to finish up the work. Heard that you are the best and only the best is good enough for me." Krystal apologised.

"Fine but we will only talk about the work at hand." Helia stated. He needed the money from this to buy something special for his girl. "Hopefully the work will be finished by the end of next week."

"Thank you and I do apologise for my mouth."

Helia went to the van to design something for the space. Once the drawing was completed and she gave the go ahead Helia took out his hard hat and took out his tools to help the guys. The sooner the work was finished the sooner he would never Krystal again.


	4. Unwanted Surprise

Hearing a bang on the door, Krystal ran towards it wearing a very tight teal mini skirt and black top. She wanted Helia at almost any cost.

Opening the door, she saw the door hair male and smiled. "Hello Helia. Please come on it. I made some tea and cooked breakfast for you."

"No thanks. I came to start up the work." He replied, clearly disgusted by the young purple hair lady.

"Plus he ate a big breakfast this morning." Flora came out from behind him. "He usually never eats anything after that till the work is done."

"Who are you?!" Krystal had a jealous look on her face.

"I am Flora, the person that will be inspecting your yard." The brunette replied.

"We will get started." Helia mentioned. "The sooner we start the better."

Holding her hand, he escorted her around the back to begin working.

"That stupid looking piece of trash doesn't look better than me." She hissed. "By the time he finishes this project, Helia will be mine."

Flora gave Helia's hand a light squeeze as they walked to the back. "So I finally met my competition for your heart." She jokingly said.

"Like you could have any competition." Helia grinned at her. "Nobody could or would ever compete with you."

"You sure know how to sweet talk a girl." Flora replied in the same humorous tone.

Stopping, Helia then wrapped his arms around her waist meanwhile Flora locked her arms around his neck as the pair began to rock side to side.

"If we weren't working right now, I would take you to the bedroom and show you the passion and love that no one will ever see but you." He told her, sweetly.

"I see it every time I look into your eyes." She said. "Besides we weren't in the bedroom this morning when you were showing the physical side of your love."

"Will the hammock at the front is pretty close to the bedroom." He kissed her cheek.

"Sure. Just know if our neighbours were close by they would have enjoyed the show we did today." The brunette replied. "Now let's get to work, I have another job to go to at 9 sharp and Griselda has me training this newbie that will be getting a kick in the balls soon if he doesn't know his place."

"Sure you don't want me to come down and deal with it?" Helia asked.

"Pretty sure for now, you are better off not coming. Still remember that time you beat up Jared for cheating on me." Flora stated. "Heard he is still in the hospital and is very much afraid of you."

"He should be. No one gets away with hurting my girl."

Breaking from their love moment, the couple began working.

* * *

Thirty minutes later Flora had written down a list of plants suited for the area and handed it off to Helia.

"Thank you, Flower." He took the piece of paper from her hand.

"No problem. Now I have to get to work so later lover boy and I have something special planned for you when you get home." She gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"And I have something planned for us this weekend." He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Lucky I didn't plan to do anything for the weekend apart from spending it with you." She kissed his lips for a moment. "Are you going to tell me what your planning for us?"

"I will give you a hint. Pack a bag for a two to three day trip." He replied. "Bring that pink and green bikini that you brought last month. Know you wanted a chance to wear it one day and the place we are going that's the only piece of clothing you will need on."

"Sounds like an interesting place to go. Make me can't wait till Friday."

"So since I gave you a hint of my surprise, tell me what to expect for yours." He said, sweetly.

"Expect something sweet and romantic." She told him. "So try not to work yourself out today."

"Alright, later my Flower Princess." Helia responded.

They moved forward to share a very long and passionate kiss.

* * *

Krystal stood from her house watching the two making out. Luckily the window was one way so they couldn't see her. "What does that bitch have that I don't have?"

"How about a nice ass, big boobs, sexy curves, a hot body, nice skin and easy to look at on the eyes." A voice spoke.

The young adult turned around to see Roy. "What the fuck are you doing here? Thought you have work today?"

"I do at nine." He replied. "Wanted to come by for a booty call."

"Should have changed the lock on the door. Roy, we broke up last week so that means no booty call or any freaky sex thing." Krystal folded her hands.

"Really? I don't recall that every happening." He pointed out.

"That's because you remember only what you want to remember." The lavender hair female replied. "You cheated on me with over fifty girls for our entire year relationship. Now get out. I have found a guy that is worthy of my love."

"You mean the same guy that has a girlfriend?" He pointed to the couple outside. "For a girl that is preaching faithfulness and honesty in a relationship, you sure want a guy that has feelings for another person."

"I will make sure that they break up." She yelled.

"Whatever bitch. Besides the only reason I cheated on you was because you wouldn't put out." Roy yelled. "How do you expect a guy to be in a relationship and not have sex?"

"A lot of people do it!" She yelled back.

Roy hit her across the face. Krystal drops to the ground.

The dirty blonde hair male then dragged her into the bedroom.

"Let go of me!" She tried to shake him off.

"Not till I get what I want." He tossed her onto the bed before locking the door.

Ripping off her underwear, he unzipped his pants before taking out his member.

Krystal got off the bed while he was preoccupied and ran to the door.

Roy ran to the door and grabbed Krystal. He then pushed her back onto the bed before trusting into her.

"Aw!" Krystal cried. "Stop it! Stop it now!"

The pain was unbearable for her as he forcedly had sex with her for almost twenty minutes.

By the time he dragged up his zipper, he saw Krystal curled up on the bed with blood and semen on the bed.

"That was good." He grinned. "I will be back later for more if I don't get any from that bitch Flora."

Krystal cried as she watched Roy walk through the door.

Roy looked through the window of the house to see Helia plus the guys that was with him yesterday placing stones some pipes, a water fountain and construction tools on the ground.

'_That bitch Flora is supposed to be at work by now. I am going to give her more pleasure than that bastard could ever give her.' _He thought before leaving.

Krystal got up from the bed once the door was closed. She walked to the window and saw Helia with some of his co-workers. The window was opened a little so she could make out what they were saying.

"Hey Helia. I am happy that you and Flora finally got together." A guy said. "Knew you two would end up together."

"You're not the only one." Another worker stated. "So when are you going to pop the question to her?"

"They only got together two days ago." The first male said. "So would give him till next month to propuse to her."

"More like this weekend." Helia told the group. "I love her and know that there is no other person out there for me than her."

Krystal's eyes widen as she looked at Helia and saw the passion he had in his eyes for Flora. Every time he spoke about her, no one could doubt the love he had for her. No one ever loved her like that before and knew Helia wouldn't either.

Taking up the phone, she called 911 before opening the window fully so the guys could see her. There was no way she was going to let another girl suffer the same pain she just want threw.

"Helia!" She yelled.

"What is it?" He said before looking at her to see scars on her face and her clothes torned.

"Go to Flora right now. She is in trouble." She replied. "Roy is planning on hurting her."

Remembering that name from earlier as the guy Flora mentioned was annoying her he dropped everything and ran to his car.

Driving off like a mad person, he sped towards her workplace.


	5. A Few Days Off

Helia drove up to the clinic that Flora worked to see police cars already there. His heart jerked at the thought of his princess getting hurt.

Shutting off the engine, he jumped out of the car and ran into the building to see Flora talking to a male police officer, unharmed.

"My flower." He called out.

Flora turned around to see Helia coming towards her and smiled. "Hey, honey. Did Ms Griselda call you?"

"No, the lady whose house I am finishing up told me you were in danger." He hugged her. "She told me that Roy was going to hurt you."

"Wonder how she knows that jerk?" She muttered.

"What happened?" He was checking for any scars. If any harm came to his girl, Roy was going down.

"Roy came into the clinic a while back then attempted to attack me." The brunette explained. "I grabbed his hand backflip him to the ground, kicked him in the balls then cross the face before kicking his ass."

"Knew those self-defence classes would come in handy." Helia smiled at her.

"But you were still worried about me, weren't you?" Flora cooed.

"Of course I do. You are my best friend, my girl, my lover and soulmate so I worry about you even when I know your safe because you are precious to me."

"Miss," The office called out.

"Yes, sir?"

"Just to let you know we got another call about this guy. He raped a female almost an hour ago so when we go to trial with this he is looking at thirty years the least in prison time."

"That's good. Do you need me to testify at the trail?"

"No, with the video from the hallway where he attacked you it should be enough." He told her.

"Okay, thank you officer." She said.

The male left.

Ms Griselda came into the room and sighed.

"Oh Flora, I am so sorry this happened. How about you take the rest of the week off?" She suggested.

"There is a lot of clients coming in this week and if I take the week off you will be two Vet's short." The younger female replied.

"I will get the other Vet's to do overtime to cover for you this week and since we don't need to pay Roy I can give you your week's pay plus his."

"Thank you Ms Griselda." Flora smiled.

"Helia, I heard that you two finally got together. I am so happy to hear that and take good care of her." The old bat said.

"Promise." He didn't hesitate in answering.

"Helia, how about you carry her home now." Ms G. said.

"Planning on it." He replied before waving good bye to the elder.

"Sweetie, I am guessing that the lady whose house you were fixing up is the one that got raped." Flora pointed out.

"Yeah, figured that it had to be Krystal. Her clothes were torn really bad when she called me." He responded

After driving home together, Flora had to convince Helia to get back to his work to see what was going on instead of spending time with her.

* * *

Five Hours Later

Helia walked into the house to see all the lights turned off.

"Flora, honey! Where are you?" He yelled.

"Upstairs sweetie." She yelled back.

Heading to the stairs, he saw candles lit all the way up to the top of the stairs. Walking up, he saw more candles leading all the way down to their room.

He planned his bag onto the floor, far away from the flames before heading into the room to see his lover lying on the bed with rose pedals all over it.

"Thought you might want to enjoy me with some dessert. " She showed him the dessert toppings that were to the edge of the bed. Clapping her hands, soft music began to play. "Know it's kinda cheesy but though it would be sweet."

Helia chuckled. "No sweetie. It's not cheesy and I like it especially after the day I have."

Removing the items that covered him, the blue hair male made his way over to the bed. Kissing Flora on her right breast, she was heard, moaning. "Helia…"

"See you have been turned on for a long time." He joked. "My Flower, you taste like honey."

"Knew you loved it so I got some for you, it's just a matter of how much of it you want it." She replied.

"Could eat you up right now." He continued sucking onto her breast.

* * *

The sheets barely covered their nude bodies. The candles had melted over an hour ago as the soft, soulful music continued to play. The only light that lit up the room came from the moon.

"Thank you my sweet." Helia let out a sigh of relief. "For a night to remember."

"More like you gave me a night to remember." Flora told him. "How did things go when you returned to that girl's house?"

"Police cars were there plus an ambulance." Helia said. "Heard that she still wants to us to fix up the property but is going to sell it after we are finished. She came back to the house with her sister and mother, packed up her clothes and left to go stay with them."

"Hope she will be overcome this and move on with her life one day."

"Hope so too, my sweet."

"So," She looked at him with puppy dog eyes. "Do you want me to help out with the work since I got the week off? You could finish faster if you had an extra pair of hands."

"As tempting as that sounds, I feel like I won't be able to take my hands off you then the guys will be short a pair of hands." He said. "You don't know the effect you have on me."

"More like you don't know the effect you have on me. Remember when we first met?" Flora asked.

"Yeah, it was the first day of high school in detention."

"That day you took something that no one could or will ever have for as long as I live."

"And what is that, my Flower Princess?" he kissed her hand.

"My heart. You are the first and only guy that I have ever loved and nothing will ever change that."

"I love you too." He smiled. "Never have I met anyone who has captivated me as much as you have and that will never change."

* * *

**This is going to be the second to last chapter of the story.**


	6. Pleasant Surprise

Sitting on the shore of the beach, Flora took in the beauty in front of her. She stared at the ocean as the sound of the waves clashed against the rocks by the shore line.

She had on a pink mini shorts and a green bikini top.

The sun was about to set any minute now.

"Hey beautiful." The brunette heard and smiled.

"Hey yourself handsome." She looked behind her to see Helia in a blue swim trunks and a white shirt.

"It looks pretty doesn't it?" He asked, taking a seat beside her.

"Yeah, it does. Wish I could come here more often." Flora said. "Where we are doesn't have any beach."

"One day, we can come back." He replied.

"Knowing you it will more than likely be soon." She giggled. "Thank you for surprising me with a trip to this hotel. The three days spent here were relaxing."

"Glad you like my surprise even though you are not a big fan of it." Helia commented.

"You are the only one that can get away with surprising me." She pointed to him.

"That's good seeing as I have one more to give you."

"What is it, sweetie?" She asked, turning her attention to him.

Helia took her hand before guiding her to get up. Once the two of them stood, the blue hair male got down on his right knee.

Flora gasped softly.

"Flora Linpeha, you have captivated me since the moment we met and that has failed to change over the years. You are amazing even though you drive me crazy sometimes and I can't image been with anyone but you. So will you do me the honour of becoming my wife and become Flora Knightly?"

"Of course I will." Tears came from her eyes. "Yes, Helia I will marry you."

He took out a black box and opened it to reveal a diamond engagement ring. Sliding in onto her left middle finger, Helia smiled.

Getting up, He lifted her up and spin her around. "I love you, my sweet."

"I love you too." Flora giggled. She was overjoyed by the proposal. "I can't wait to be your wife and the mother of your children."

"Me either." Helia put her down but never let go of her waist.

"Since we are shelling out surprises I may have one for you soon. The day we first did it." She started out.

"Yeah?"

"It was a few days before my period since start and right now it's late so I might be pregnant." Flora said softly. "I know you want a family one day just didn't think it was so soon."

"It doesn't matter to me just as long as I have them with you and they are healthy and happy." Helia replied. "There is another surprise in store for you."

"Helia?!" She gently punched him. "You have done so much for me already. There is no need to do anymore."

"I want to." He planted a kiss on her cheek. "Go up to our suite and you will see the gift I left on the bed."

"Okay." She started to walk towards the hotel. "Are you coming?"

"Soon." He told her.

Flora made her way up to their room and opened it to reveal a white, strapless princess like wedding dress. The top had diamonds imprinted on it. There were white high heel shoes beside it as well as a tiara. There was a bouquet with red and white roses on the bed also.

"Oh my, Helia." The brunette gasped in surprised. She turned to see Aisha by the doorway in a pink strapless dress with a bouquet full of pink and white roses.

"Surprised?" Aisha asked, with a smile.

"Yeah. How did he do all this in such a short time?"

"He got some help from me and the other girls sometime during the week. You know Stella did most of the work since she is a wedding planner and loves this." She said. "For the rest of the information you will have to lover boy that."

"Who is ready to get married?" Stella walked into the room, wearing the same dress as Aisha.

Tecna, Musa and Bloom walked into the room existed.

"I am. Let's get ready." Flora stated.

"We have an hour before six O clock comes and the law states that a marriage is not void after that." Stella shut the door.

* * *

Helia stood at the top of the alter. He was going by faith that Flora said yes. He had a lot of help from their friends and was thankful to them. He had on a dark blue suit with a white inside shirt and a blue tie.

Looking down the doors of the banquet hall he saw Bloom. She was giving him the thumbs up that they are ready.

He shake his head.

Looking to the musician, he signalled them to start playing.

A soft melody began to play. The audience of fifty turned to the doors to see Bloom and Sky walking down the aisle. Musa and Riven came after with Stella and Brandon coming from behind. Tecna and Nabu came up soon with Aisha and Timmy following behind since they were the best man and maid of honour.

The music soon changed when everyone reached the top and took up their positions. Now playing was 'You For Me' by Johnny Gill.

Helia looked up to see Flora at the doorway. Her hair was curled with some up and the rest down with a tiara in it. She had on little makeup and lip gloss. The dress fitted her perfectly and was long enough to reach the ground. The only jewellery Flora had on apart from the tiara was a diamond necklace and a charm bracelet.

He was so glad Aisha knew what dress Flora wanted so he gave her, his beloved dress size and she went out to get it.

Flora stood at the doorway and looked to see her husband to be standing at the top, looking at her with love in his eyes.

Seeing their friends and family standing up, Flora held her bouquet tighter. Focusing all of her attention on Helia, there was no fear or nervousness seeing as how she was about to marry the love of her life.

Reaching him, he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Are you upset?"

"No, I was surprised by it but happy. You are the only one I ever saw marrying." Flora reassured him.

"I love you, future Mrs Knightly." Helia said.

"I love you too, my future husband." Flora leaned forward to kiss him.

Helia gladly returned the kiss. The pastor cleared his throat, they only had an half an hour to do the ceremony.

"We can save it for our honeymoon seeing as Ms Griselda agreed to give you four weeks off in vacation leave, that's if you want." He signalled to the elderly woman in the audience for a moment.

"It's alright. I get four weeks with you alone."

"Let us begin." The elderly white male stated. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join Flora Linepha and Helia Knightly as one…"


End file.
